


Help Me To Forget

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Mild Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago they entered into an agreement. They were not together, but at this point it didn't matter, they were all they needed. It was an exchange of services or goods and it worked for them. She would provide him with body parts, lab access, and a crime solving assistant. He would provide meals, company, and whatever her body desired on certain days. He had already driven every other man out of her life, so she decided he would fill their place. He found the exchange rate satisfactory. They realized that they were the only two people in the world that they trusted explicitly and she trusted him to keep his word. No one knew of their agreement. He was good at covering his tracks and she was good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head and my docs for a while. Debating adding more, but I'd like to hear your views. Please?  
> ~GH

Who’d have thought that one day their situations would be reversed. That he would be the one asking her what she needed, bringing her comfort, submitting to her wants, and taming her desires. As the words left his mouth, she couldn't help but preen at the inclination.

“What do you need?”

She chuckled low and grainy, cupping his cheek. She curled her fingers around the nape of his neck and brought his ear down to her mouth. “You. Just you.”

“Yes. Always yes. Close your eyes.” She obeyed and he placed a large hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down to her knees on the plush rug in front of him. “Which one this time?”

“The silk. Tonight I am yours, Sir.” She saw his eyes perk up at the use of his title. He knew their dynamic had changed now. He disappeared for a few moments into her bedroom closet, coming out with a large bag and her heart skipped a beat. He came and kneeled behind her, just enough the feel the heat rising from his body.

“Keep your head up and your eyes locked on the ceiling. Put your arms behind your back, my sweet.” The first sweep of silk across her bare skin had her letting out a quiet moan and her eyes slipping shut. It was his turn to chuckle. “I will allow it, but don't move. We have much work to do tonight.” She hummed in agreement.

“Please make me forget.” She whispered under her breath and felt him pause briefly in his ministrations; barely noticeable to anyone but them. She knew him almost as well as he knew her; the telltale signs of sadness, desire, anger, happiness, all of it. She knew he heard her desperation and knew he would help. As the final knot was tied in the silk rope she sighed in anticipation and relief. She felt him press his bare chest against her bound arms, strategically placed his hardening length in her immobile hands. She could feel his smooth skin in her palm and ran a finger along it. He sucked in air against clenched teeth and spoke when he exhaled.

“You look beautiful like this, my sweet; on display and at my mercy.” He peppered light kisses at her nape, nipped at her pulse point. He licked a trail up to her ear while one hand circled her shoulders and rested against her clavicle and pulled her back towards him. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder and she felt rather than heard his deep rumbling chuckle against her back. She moaned and he nibbled where her neck met her shoulder. “Anxious, are we?” She nodded as best she could. “Alright my sweet, time to forget.”

He started trailing kisses down her neck, between her shoulder blades, down her bound arms, following each kiss with his fingertips. She shivered at the light touches. When he kissed the dimple above her bum she hummed in approval. He slid his hands around her body and gripped her hips. He once again pressed the front of his body against her silken trap and she felt precum drip against her fingers.

“See what you do to me, my sweet, with your little whispers of approval. Your noises drive me mad.” She shifted a little trying to relieve the ache between her legs letting out a whimper at his sensuous words. She can just picture him behind her eyelids: hair wild with constant ruffling, pupils blown wide and black, lips moistened by his tongue. God he was beautiful like that. She opened her eyes.

“I need to see you. Please, Sir.” There was a slight pleading in her voice and he gave a quiet rumble of approval in his throat. He stood up and came around to her front. Her eyes ran over his body from his toes to his hair and he began to turn so she could see everything. As she trailed her eyes over his arse she voiced a quiet growl and he chuckled. His voice came out hoarse and at least an octave lower than normal. His deep timbre bringing chills down her spine.

“Remembering the little nibbles you gave it last time, aren't you, my sweet? I believe I still have teeth marks. I may need to pay you in kind for those.” He turned towards her and sank his knees. His hands reached out to palm her not-too-small breasts and he hummed his approval. She let a squeak which let to a throaty moan when his cold hands began their message. “Perfectly on display for me, my sweet.” His tongue replaced one of his hands on her nipples and she was finally and unequivocally lost.


End file.
